Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The brothers are coming home
by Grimlock King Of Arendelle
Summary: When Grimlock married Elsa, he thought things would be simpler, but when he married Elsa he became King of Arendelle. When he finds out that his brothers/teammates are coming to visit, he worries about Elsa and the kingdom. But Grimlock has even bigger problems then that. Elsa becomes pregnant with his child and an old enemy returns from the past.
1. Chapter 1

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of two different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series) and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots and Decepticons to appear in future scenes.  
_

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

_Now on with the sequel._

_Chapter 1_

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's hospital wing, Time: 2 months after The Great Thaw

_Elsa's POV_

A month had passed since my wedding with Grimlock. It was such a magical wedding. Grimlock had picked out Paris for our honeymoon. Of course he had to be in his human form to prevent massive chaos and scaring a whole bunch of people. We had such a great time, I had almost had forgotten about Arendelle. When we returned from Paris I noticed I hadn't been feeling very well ever since we left Paris to go back home. Grimlock, being the most loving husband and king took me the hospital wing of the castle. He told me that he would come back to pick me up after he finished my royal duties. The doctor came in asked me a few questions, and ran a couple tests and went to check the results. I was very nervous about what the doctor would say. Would he say I have a disease, or something else. The doctor came back into the room with a happy smile on his face.

"Queen Elsa, I have some good news for you," said the doctor.

"What's the news," I asked.

"Your going to have a baby," he said.

I was shocked and thought this was not possible. Grimlock himself said we wouldn't be able to have kids because he was a cybertronian and I was human. I thanked the doctor and left the hospital wing, feeling very nervous. How was I ever going to tell Grimlock that I was pregnant with his child.

___Grimlock's POV_

_After I had done Elsa's royal duties for her, I decided to go up the Communication's room/Ops center. I had decided to build it after I proposed to Elsa. Since I was King of Arendelle I thought I would be best to beef up the security around the castle. The ops center was used for this and military strategy, but the communication room was used only for communication between Autobot ships in the distant galaxy. The machines used in order to have communication's between here and the ships in space were my inventions because knowing that the communication's of today were very primitive compared to the communication systems back on Cyberton, they would not function with the machines I had made. As I made my way up the stairs to the communication's room, I heard a shout above me from one of the workers who worked on the machines._

"King Grimlock, we are getting a signal from space. It's a weak signal, we could use your help to boost the signal.

"**I'm on my way,"** I said running up the stairs.

_I got up to the communication's room I saw the screen flickering on and off. I pushed a few buttons and the signal stabilized causing the screen to stop flickering. What I saw next made me very happy. It was my brothers/teammates, all alive and well. Sludge was there too working on some crazy machine in front of him. Then Slug started to speak._

"**This is Dinobot Outpost Omega One, can you hear me,"** he asked.

I decided to transform back into my robot form.

"**Hey guys,"** I said.

"**Grimlock, you're alive,"** said the entire team except Sludge in amazement.

"**Huh, oh hi Grimlock,"** he said looking up from his work. Then he immediately went back to his project.

"**Grimlock, where are you,"** said Swoop.

"**I'm a different planet, it's called Earth,"** I said.

"**Sludge, do we still have those coordinates for the space bridge that was built by Shockwave,"** said Snarl.

"**Yeah we do, do you want me to put it into our space bridge,"** he asked.

"**Yes, do it,"** said Slug.

"**Activating the bridge,"** said Sludge.

The bridge lit up in a swirl of blue and green light. Then everyone except Slug started heading towards the vortex.

"**We will be there in a few mega-cycle's at these cooordinates,"** said Slug as he went towards the vortex. He walked through the vortex, then the space bridge and the signal turned off.

One of the workers for the castle came into the room.

"My king, your wife is looking for you, she's in the library," said the worker.

"**Thank you, you are dismissed,"** I said.

I transformed back in to my human form and started to walk towards the library. When I got to the library, Elsa was sitting in a chair reading.

"**Hey, honey, what's the matter,"** I asked.

___Elsa's POV_

I was sitting in the library, reading some books when Grimlock walked in. He asked what's the matter. I knew right then and there I had to tell him.

"Grimlock, I'm pregnant," I said.

Grimlock's POV

"Grimlock, I'm pregnant," she said.

A warning flashed in my eyes.

_**Error: Logic Systems failing.**_

"Grimlock, are you okay," she asked.

_**Error: Does Not Compute.**_

My vision faded to black and I fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of two different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series) and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots to appear in future scenes._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also this chapter has elements of Transformers: Fall of Cyberton, and Transformers: Prime

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

_Now on with the sequel._

___Chapter 2_

Unknown POV

Planet: Earth, Location: Unknown, Time: 1 month after the events in Frozen.

"Honey, take a look at the paper," said a woman's voice.

Taking the newspaper from his wife the man stared at the front page article.

"Our daughter is getting married," said the man.

"I thought she ran away, should we return," asked the woman.

The man contemplated his options. Return to Arendelle with his wife and meet their daughters and their partners, or stay where they were.

"Honey, pack your bags, we're going back to Arendelle," said the man.

Planet: Earth, Location: Earth's Orbit, Time: 2 months after the events in Frozen

Floating in space was a Cybertronian in his alt. Form. He was sitting so still you would think he would be in stasis-lock, but no. He was deep in thought thinking about ways to get back at Grimlock for almost destroying him and his project. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when a beam shot out of nowhere, and started entering the earth's atmosphere. Deciding to follow the beam he activated his jets, and rocketed into earth's atmosphere.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Time: 5 minutes after Elsa told Grimlock the news.

Grimlock's POV

I woke up on something cold. It was the floor, it had to be the floor.

"Grimlock, I was so worried about you, are you okay," asked Elsa.

"**Yeah, I'm okay, what happened,"** I asked.

"You glitched," said Elsa.

"**Why would I glitch, oh wait, it's true isn't it,"** I said.

"Yes I am pregnant with your child," said Elsa.

"What's pregnant mean," asked Olaf who accidentally overheard their conversation.

"I uhhhhh," started Elsa.

"**I'll tell him honey,"** I said.

"Okay," said Olaf happily as he walked out the door.

"Are you sure," asked Elsa.

"**Yeah, also I forgot to tell you my brothers are coming. I promise to tell you about them later, but Olaf wants me to tell him so badly he's pulling on my pant leg,"** I said as I started to walk out, and then I popped my head back in.

"**Oh, and don't forget to tell Anna, you know how she gets when she's not told things right away, I love you,"** I said walking outside to meet Olaf.

"Okay, I love you too," she said giggling softly.

Olaf and I found a quiet place to talk about the birds and the bees.

"**Okay, Olaf, have you heard about the bird's and the bee's,"** I asked.

"Yeah, I have, I've heard them singing in the forest," he said happily.

I slapped myself in the face and groaned. This was going to be a LONG talk.

After I had finished the talk with Olaf, I went to the castle's courtyard to talk to the maintenance crew about some things that needed repairing, when two older people walked up to the gates. I walked over to help them, and they gladly accepted the help. I yelled to the guards.

"**Get some chairs for these folks, please,"** I asked.

"Yes, right away, King Grimlock," the guards said as they ran towards the castle. I didn't notice their surprised faces until they asked that I was king.

"Your the King of Arendelle," asked the two of them in unison.

"**King Grimlock, at your service, Mr. and Mrs. uhhhhhh, what are your names,"** I asked.

"I'm Erik, and this is my wife Lily," Erik said.

"**Well I'm so pleased to meet you, so tell me what brings you to Arendelle,"** I asked.

"We are here to see our daughters," Erik said.

Just then I heard Elsa shout.

"Honey, I have been looking all over for you...," she trailed off.

What she said next shocked me.

"Mamma, Papa," she said with tears falling down her eyes. She's started running to the two people that I was talking to, when I realized that I was talking to Elsa and Anna's parents, and for the second time that day I glitched.

(I know short chapter but I thought I would leave it at this point, R & R)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of three different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series), Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots and Decepticons to appear in future scenes. Also Anna, and Elsa's parents are alive.(See last chapter for reference)_

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also this chapter has elements of Transformers: Fall of Cyberton, and Transformers: Prime

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

_Now on with the sequel._

___Chapter 3_

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: 5 minutes after the arrival of the parents

Grimlock's POV

My systems booted up one by one. As I opened my optics, I saw three sets of eyes. Elsa's and Anna's parents, and Elsa's eyes were looking down at me.

"Good, you're awake," said Erik as he helped me to my feet.

"Does this happen to you often," asked Lily.

"**Only when I'm surprised about when things don't make sense, and would never happen, actually happen,"** I said.

"Okay, let's go into the library so we can talk," said Elsa.

As we walked into the castle, Anna ran up to Elsa, and I.

"Elsa, I'm going to meet up with Kristoff, bye Elsa, bye Grimlock, bye Mom and Dad," said Anna.

As she started walking away, she stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around.

"Mom, Dad, your alive," asked Anna tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Yes, we are," said Erik, and Lily.

Anna ran up to her parents, and hugged as tight as she could.

"I have to get Kristoff, I'll be back as soon as I can," she said.

Then Anna left and me, Elsa, Erik and Lily walked into the library.

"Okay, how did you two meet," asked Lily.

"**Elsa, can you explain this part, and I will tell them about my part,"** I asked Elsa.

"Sure, it all started when I ran away," said Elsa.

"When I ran away, I went up the North Mountain. I went to the highest point of the mountain, and lived up there for the past 12 years. That's where I met Grimlock," Elsa said.

"**When Elsa ran away, I was living at the top of the mountain. I was just eating a meal when Elsa knocked on my door, and I let her into my house. I became her older brotherly figure for the past 12 years, and it was only 4 months ago that I realized my feelings for your daughter,"** I said lying.

"We been married for a month, and I have some good news. I'm just not sure how you will take the news," Elsa said.

"Go on," said Erik.

"Honey, whatever it is you can tell us," said Lily.

"Okay, I'm pregnant," said Elsa.

"Your kidding, right," asked Erik nervously.

"It's true daddy," said Elsa.

"**Sir, it's my child and if you want to break us up, or tell her to put the baby up for adoption as soon as it's born, you and your wife can have back your rightful places as King and Queen of this kingdom and we will leave,"** I said about to walk away when Erik placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Grimlock, you remind me of myself when I was your age, always putting my friends and now wife, before myself. I see no reason to break up your marriage with our daughter or to ask her to put the baby up for adoption. Me and my wife are proud to call you our Son-in-Law," Erik said as he and Lily gave me a hug.

"**Thank you, sir,"** I said.

"Just call me Erik," Erik said.

"You can call me Lily," Lily said.

Just Anna then burst into the room with her boyfriend Kristoff.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kristoff, my partner," said Anna happily.

They had surprised looks on their faces.

"Ahh, what the heck, come here future Son-in-Law," shouted Erik, and Lily as they reached out to Anna and Kristoff and hugged them.

"Group hug," shouted Erik.

Then a voice spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," shouted Olaf as he ran up to hug the group.

"Look's like we have some more explaining to do don't we," asked Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and me in unison.

"Yep," said Erik and Lily in unison.

(So there was some Olaf goodness, for you Olaf the snowman fans. R & R)


	4. Chapter 4

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of three different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series), Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots and Decepticons to appear in future scenes. Also Anna, and Elsa's parents are alive.(See last chapter for reference)_

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

**_When Bee talks it will look like this._**

This chapter has elements of Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, and Fall of Cybertron. The Autobots from Transformers: Prime will be appearing in this chapter.

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

_Now on with the sequel._

___Chapter 4_

Planet: Earth, Location: Autobot Base, Time: August 10, 2012 (Just after Optimus returned from being Orion Pax)

Optimus's POV

"**Although it seems that there is much I do not remember,"** I said.

"**Optimus, it truly has been our darkest hour, but know this. From every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot,"** Ratchet said.

For the first time in a long time I smiled. Raf then spoke up.

"Optimus, I have been reading this book about the famous Queen Elsa, who had powers over ice and snow and," said Raf.

"**Absurd, no human has that kind of power,"** shouted Ratchet interrupting Raf.

"As I was saying, she had a husband who's name was Grimlock, does that name sound familiar to you," said Raf.

All the Autobots stopped what they were doing and looked at Raf.

"**Indeed, I do Raf,"** I said as a memory was brought up into my processor.

Planet: Cybertron, Location: Shockwave's Space Bridge observation room, Time: 1 Mega-Cycle before the launch of the Ark.

Optimus's POV

"**Grimlock, return to base, we will solve this crisis together,"** I said.

"**You are weak, Optimus. You run, when you should fight. I'm taking the space bridge down,"** Grimlock said.

Planet: Earth, Location: Autobot Base, Time: August 10, 2012

Optimus's POV

"**After that, I lost communication with Grimlock. We all thought he had perished, but I believe he is still alive,"** I said.

"**You have got to be joking, we were all told by the remaining members of Grimlock's team that he had perished, and now you expect me to believe he's in the past, and alive,"** Ratchet said.

"**It wouldn't hurt to check, old friend,"** I said.

"**Okay, how do you suppose we check, I mean do we even have a time machine, oh wait we don't,"** shouted Ratchet.

_"**Uh, Actually we do, the one in Griffin Rock,"**_ buzzed Bumblebee.

"**Great idea, Bumblebee, Ratchet open a ground bridge to Griffin Rock, Maine,"** I said.

"Wait, I want to go with," shouted Miko.

"**We can not allow that, there might be Decepticons there,"** I said.

"But, you might need our help. We have the history books, if you want to know where to go, you need us," said Raf.

I contemplated the options, it didn't take long to reach a decision.

"**Very well, but we need to get you some of the time periods clothes," **I said.

"**Yeah, you'll stick out like a sore optic,"** said Bulkhead.

"It's sore thumb, Bulkhead," said Jack.

"**Come on, we will take you to get the right clothes,"** said Arcee.

The kids got into their guardians and went to get the clothes.

"**Ratchet, open the ground bridge, I must talk to the Rescue Bots,"** I said.

Ratchet walked over to the ground bridge controls and activated the ground bridge. I transformed to my alt. Mode, drove through the swirling vortex, and came to a stop outside the firehouse where the Rescue Bots lived. Then Police Chief Charlie Burns came outside.

"Hey, Optimus, how are you doing," asked Charlie.

"**Not good, I must talk to the Rescue Bots at once,"** I said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of three different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series), Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots and Decepticons to appear in future scenes. Also Anna, and Elsa's parents are alive.(See chapters 2 and 3 for reference) Also, my word processing program is on the fritz, so it posting chapters with less words then I originally calculated. (I.E. 1,000 words per 2 pages) So anyways here's a short but a good chapter.  
_

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

**_When Bee talks it will look like this._**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the sequel

_Chapter 5_

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Time: September 1, 1841, 5:00 P.M.

_Grimlock's POV_

After we explained how Olaf was alive, and the story of the Great Freeze that Elsa accidentally made, I realized it was time to meet my brothers. I also knew it was time to tell the parents that I was a Cybertronian.

"**I need to show you two something,"** I said as we started walking outside.

"Okay, what did you need to show us," said Erik.

I transformed into my robot form.

"Mom, Dad, meet my true love's true form," Elsa said.

Erik and Lily stood there shocked.

"How is this possible," asked Erik.

"**I was born this way, I am Cybertronian, a extraterrestrial race of autonomous robotic organisms,"** I said.

"Then how were you human," asked Lily.

"**The way I was human was because of this,"** I said opening my chestplates.

"**This is the Dinobot Matrix of Leadership, it allows me to transform to human and back. Originally I used a machine called the morpher to allow me to transform into a human, but it was destroyed during the events of the great freeze,"** I said.

Suddenly a voice shouted.

"King Grimlock, we got four bogey's coming in fast," shouted a guard.

I went to look who it was and it was my brothers.

"**Hold your fire, and open the gates, it's my brothers,"** I shouted.

"**Grimlock,"** shouted all four of my brothers as they rushed in and tackled me.

"**Good to see you too, I would like to introduce you to my family, this is my father-in-law Erik, my mother-in-law Lily, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle who is my wife, this is Anna, Elsa's sister, and my friend Kristoff who is Anna's boyfriend,"** I said.

"Wait, where is Olaf," said Elsa.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," shouted Olaf happily.

All four of my brothers glitched.

"**Well, that was unexpected,"** I said.

Five minutes later my brothers came back online.

"**Are you guys okay,"** I asked.

"**Yeah, we are okay,"** they said.

"**May I have your permission to scan all five of the humans you introduced us to, Grimlock,"** Sludge said.

"I guess, if they are okay with it," I said.

My family nodded their heads.

"**Go ahead,"** I said.

Sludge scanned all five of them. Once he had each of them scanned, he looked over each scan, but stopped on Elsa's.

"**Grimlock, did you know that Elsa is sparked with your child,"** said Sludge.

"**Okay, first of all, the term is pregnant, and yes I know,"** I said.

"**What,"** shouted my brothers.

Once again, my brothers glitched.

Planet: Earth, Location: Griffin Rock, Maine, Time: August 11, 2012, 4:00 P.M.

_Optimus Prime's POV_

"**Autobots, we are going back to the year 1841 to find Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots. Stealth must be an absolute factor in finding Grimlock. We must not let any human know of our presence. If that would happen the fabric of space and time would unravel, and possibly destroy the present that we know, Autobots, Transform, and Roll out,"** I said.

We all transformed into our vehicle forms and drove through the time machine. When we got through the portal, we landed in a courtyard. Then I saw Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots talking with some humans. Then the Dinobots turned around and looked at me and my team.

"Optimus," growled Grimlock.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of three different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series), Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots and Decepticons to appear in future scenes. Also Anna, and Elsa's parents are alive.(See chapters 2 and 3 for reference)_

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

**_When Bee talks it will look like this._**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Big thanks to Spacelady2012 for helping with the idea of a certain human hiding in Bulkhead's chestplate.

Now on with the sequel

_Chapter 6_

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: September 1, 1841, 5:00 P.M.

_Grimlock's POV_

"**Optimus,"** I growled as I deployed my sword and shield.

"**Grimlock, we are not here to harm you,"** Optimus said.

Just then we heard knocking, and a voice.

"Bulkhead, let me out," shouted the voice.

Bulkhead opened his chestplates revealing a very sick looking Miko.

"**Miko,"** said Bulkhead surprised.

"I heaved on your floor mats again, sorry," she said.

Just then a portal showed up and Ratchet, Jack, and Raf walked out. Then Miko climbed into Bulk's hand, and then ran over to Grimlock.

"Hi, I'm Miko, who are you," she asked all excited.

"**Grimlock,"** I said.

"Optimus told me that you can transform into a dinosaur," said Miko still excited.

"**Uh, yeah, my brothers can too, Dinobots, Transform,"** I said.

Me and my brothers transformed into our respective forms to show the human children, then we transformed back to our robot forms. Miko then gasped.

"Are you Queen Elsa," asked Miko.

Elsa who was shocked at seeing the Autobots recovered.

"Yes I am, and you two are," she said asking the other two humans for their names.

"Hello, I'm Jack," said Jack.

"Hi, I'm Raf," said Raf.

"Please to meet you," said Elsa.

"**Anyways why are you here Optimus, come to drag me back to Cybertron, to help you win the war against the Decepticons,"** I asked.

"**No I am not, even though we could use your help,"** Optimus said.

"**Then why are you here, to ruin my life, to take me away from my wife, child, and family, you know what I don't even care anymore. Get out of here, and go back to wherever you came from or I will tell my kingdom's army to fire upon you and your team,"** I shouted.

"**Autobots, let's go, Chief Burns activate the portal,"** Optimus said.

"Ah, but I wanted to see Elsa's powers," said Miko sadly.

"**Come on, Miko, let's go,"** said Bulkhead.

The entire team started walking through the time portal. Everyone looked at me with kind optics. Then something suddenly changed inside of my spark. The Dinobot Matrix of Leadership was telling me to stop them.

"**Wait,"** I shouted.

They all stopped and looked at me.

"**I'm sorry I acted so rationally, you know what the humans say right, Old habits die hard, you guys are welcome to stay,"** I said.

The Autobots walked out of the portal, and came back into the courtyard.

"**Ratchet, it would be best for you to remain behind unless your help is needed,"** Optimus said.

"**Very well, I will stay behind and keep the portal waiting on standby until your ready to return,"** said Ratchet.

"**Thank you, old friend,"** Optimus said.

"**Before I do go, I would like your permission from Grimlock to scan Elsa, in order to make sure his child is developing accordingly,"** said Ratchet.

"**Go ahead, Ratchet,"** I said.

Ratchet scanned Elsa, and looked over the results.  
**"It would appear that the child is developing correctly, and I do know the gender of the baby. Would you like to know the gender,"** asked Ratchet.

Me and Elsa nodded our heads.

"**It's a girl,"** said Ratchet.

Everyone got a group hug from Erik and Lily. Then a voice was heard.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," shouted Olaf.

All five Autobots of Team Prime glitched.

* * *

(Another short chapter. As you may have noticed the Autobots have talked more then they have in past chapters. In the next chapter, an old enemy of Grimlock's returns. Also, the next chapter will time-skip to just after Elsa gives birth, and I have decided to change the baby's from a boy to a girl, in order to fit with this idea I came up when I was dreaming last night. Stay tuned, R & R)


	7. Chapter 7

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers are coming home_

_Grimlock and the rest of his team are based on the versions of them in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Also Sludge is brought back to life, so he will be in this story. Also to make things clear, the story has a mixture of three different universe of transformers combined into one: Generation One (the original transformers series), Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. So expect different Autobots and Decepticons to appear in future scenes. Also Anna, and Elsa's parents are alive.(See chapters 2 and 3 for reference) Also I've changed the gender of the baby from a boy to a girl.(See chapter 6 for reference) This will be the last chapter before the next story will start called Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding our way home._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the final chapter of the sequel.

Planet: Earth, Location: Elsa's and Grimlock's room, Time: July 18, 1842, A few hours after Elsa gave birth.

_Elsa's POV_

My baby girl is finally here. She looks so much like me. She has my hair color and eyes but looks nothing like her father, but I'm okay with that.

"**Honey, I think it's time for our child to go to bed,"** said Grimlock.

"You're right, let's put Lucille to bed," I said as I walked over to her crib. Suddenly the wall of the castle collapsed as a purple colored Cybertronian with one red optic broke through the wall.

"**Shockwave,"** growled Grimlock as he transformed into his cybertronian form and started fighting Shockwave.

I held Lucille tightly as the two cybertronian's tackled each other. Just then I felt something heavy hit my head, and I fell to the floor. Before I lost consciousness, I saw my child being picked up by a man in a mask, and I blacked out.

Planet: Earth, Location: Hospital Wing, Time: July 19, 1842, 5 hours after the battle

_Elsa's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Grimlock in his human form crying. He looked at me with tears crying going down his face.

**"Elsa's, our child is gone, Shockwave did something that opened a portal and she was pushed through, when I tried to grab her the portal closed,"** Grimlock said.

"No, it can't be true," I said as tears were starting to form in my eyes.

**"There is some good news but there's bad news too, which do you want first,"** Grimlock asked.

"Good news," I said on the verge of breaking down.

**"The good news is that the portal was a ground-bridge, so our daughter could still be alive, the bad news is before I could get the coordinates from Shockwave, he took his cannon and killed himself, so we don't have coordinates,"** Grimlock said.

I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down, and started to cry. Grimlock started hugging me, and I said a prayer, praying that our child would be alright.

_That is the end of the sequel, folks. I had a great time writing this story, and now it's time for the final chapter, Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding our way home. Stay tuned R&R_


End file.
